Reunion
by Dawnstorm101
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2x04 X-Ray Penny! Jack has been waiting, waiting, waiting for news ever since they realized they couldn't track Mac. When they finally get news on his whereabouts, he races to reunite with his partner.


A/N: So this fandom hit me out of nowhere. A week ago, I would've told you this was just an ok show, but now I'm in love. And a little disappointed - all that angst over Jack not knowing where Mac was, and then they don't show the reunion scene? Come on, writers, why you gotta leave me hanging like that? Rude. (And then you just leave them trapped in that transport? Why you gotta do this? Why you gotta be so mean?) So here's a little piece I wrote to satisfy my need for that reunion scene. I've only _really_ been in the fandom a couple days and this is my first MacGyver fic, so sorry if they're a little OOC (though I figure I get a little leeway for Mac with him being drugged and all, and for Jack with him being so worried, right? Hopefully I didn't take too much leeway.).

* * *

Jack paced and paced and paced around the conference room, well aware of the others huddled in the seating and watching him. Matty definitely wanted to snap at him to stop, and maybe Riley and Cage did too, but they didn't. Which was almost worse, because the deafening silence did _not_ help calm him down.

On the one hand, Jack knew Mac. He'd been in very tight spaces before, both literally and figuratively, and managed to escape those – why should today be any different?

 _Because this is Murdoc. This is a murderous psycho who's obsessed with Mac and will_ enjoy _hurting and killing him._

The thought brought up images of Mac bruised and bleeding, some fingers broken and others missing. He imagined Mac dead, lying in a pool of his own blood, his constant movement stilled by death's cold finality.

 _I should've been there. If I had just taken the first damn call, I would've been there, and he would've been fine._

 _He needed me, and I was off sulking._

The shrill of a ringing phone pierced the silence. Matty whipped hers out of her pocket and hit answer, listening intently to the person on the other end.

A smile broke over her face, and she looked at Jack. "We have a location. Go get our boy."

Jack was out the door almost before she finished telling him the address.

-MG-

Jack slammed on the brakes, threw the gear into park, and bailed. He ran straight for the ambulance and around to the back, nearly knocking over an EMT to get there. A second EMT was behind the ambulance, his back to Jack as he stood in front of the stretcher, his broad shoulders blocking Jack's view of the person on the stretcher.

"Mac?"

The blond leaned forward to peer around the EMT, his eyes going wide in relief. "Jack!"

Jack wanted to double over in sheer relief at the sight of his partner alive and awake and talking and not covered in blood or missing fingers, but Mac had other ideas. He stumbled off the stretcher and threw his arms around Jack, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt for stability and burying his face in Jack's neck.

"Whoa there, buddy," Jack said, Mac's unexpected move nearly making him stumble. He hugged him back, taking on the weight Mac seemed unable to support.

The EMT rolled his eyes, muttered something like "Damn cop types" under his breath, and walked off. Jack made a face after him.

"I couldn't move," Mac was mumbling into Jack's shoulder, shaking a little as he recalled the experience. "I couldn't- couldn't think, couldn't move, he was gonna torture me-"

Jack shifted a hand to pat the back of his head. "You're ok now, buddy. I've gotcha. I've gotcha."

Mac let out a sigh and relaxed against him, his trembling subsiding.

Jack cleared his throat. "Look, uh… I'm sorry."

Mac tilted his head back to squint up at him. "For what?"

"I should've been there, man." Guiltily, Jack took hold of Mac's shirt. "I would've been, if I hadn't been off pouting like a little kid."

Mac just shook his head. "They would've had me in the car before you could stop them. It's not your fault, Jack."

"But-"

"Not your fault," Mac reiterated. Looking down at his bleary but intense gaze, Jack relented, nodding his assent.

"Not my fault," he agreed. "But next time, I'll be there. I promise."

And for a few moments, they just embraced each other, taking comfort in the other's presence.

Gradually, Mac seemed to realize what he was doing. He pulled back, and Jack helped him sit back on the stretcher. Mac looked over his shoulder, squinting to make something out. "What took them so long?"

Jack glanced back to see Bozer and the others pulling up in their own car. "I, uh, may have sped off before any of them could get in my car. And then drove like a maniac to get here."

Mac laughed. Jack grinned and threw an arm over his shoulders, this time just glad that Mac was ok enough to laugh.

He only removed it to let the others get their own relieved hugs, and as they drove back to the Phoenix, he kept a watchful eye on his half-asleep partner.


End file.
